Memórias de um Banana - O baile de Inverno
by quinniewinnie
Summary: Greg Heffley nunca beijou. Ele pretende ter seu primeiro beijo no baile de inverno com o seu grande amor Holly Hills. Será que as expectativas de Greg foram condizentes com o que realmente aconteceu?


**Esta história é de autoria minha e não consta no enredo do filme ou dos livros escritos pelo Jeff. A historicidade também nada tem a ver, a não ser o nome dos personagens, portanto algumas coisas aqui não condizem com as histórias contidas na série de livros O diário de um banana ou Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

* * *

**20 de Dezembro.**

- Greg Heffley saia já desse banheiro!

_Era a minha mãe. Era a quarta vez que ela me gritava. Ela não entendia ainda o fato de que o baile de inverno da nona série seria minha última oportunidade de me declarar para Holly Hills._

_Há mais ou menos três anos eu tentava me declarar pra ela. Mas era muito complicado tendo em vista que as circunstâncias nunca foram as melhores para mim. Quando eu achei que estava no caminho a Holly errou meu nome e me chamou de Fregley e eu confesso que nunca algo me ofendeu tanto quanto aquela confusão._

- Greg Heffley pela última vez, saia desse banheiro ou você irá se atrasar!

- Já vou mãe! - _gritei enquanto passava pela sexta vez o perfume de dias especiais do meu pai._

_Este ano porém as coisas haviam caminhado bem. Eu e Rowlley entramos para o time de futebol da escola. Não éramos os melhores mais no último jogo conseguimos tabelar um gol (que eu devo dizer aqui que só saiu por que o Bryce estava distraído olhando a irmã da Holly na arquibancada, Heather, que por sinal é o amor platônico do Rodrick). Por essa razão estávamos em uma colocação bastante satisfatória de popularidade. Bem, na verdade eu estava. Rowley caiu na armadilha de Patty Farrell, ou Patty Fatty. Ela rondou ele durante semanas esperando poder convidá-lo para esse baile, e em um dia em que ela emprestou pro Rowley o lápis ele se sentiu na obrigação de aceitar o convite assassinando completamente as possibilidades dele de ascender na escala social do colégio._

_Abri a porta do banheiro confiante. Ninguém convidava ninguém para o baile de inverno na nona série. Nós só iamos e pronto. Mas Rowley acabou sendo pego pela controladora Patty. Pobre Rowley, rezaria pela reputação dele a partir dali._

_Eu só conseguia pensar em encontrar a Holly no baile. Rondei ela durante todos os anos desde o sexto ano. Conversei , brinquei, e quando consegui chegar à uma relação de quase amizade com ela, não poderia falhar. O meu grande problema era que eu queria que desse tudo certo naquela noite. A primeira noite de um homem é a mais importante. Se as coisas saíssem conforme o planejado, naquela noite eu daria meu primeiro beijo e ele seria com Holly Hills. Eu na verdade disse para o Chirag que já havia beijado, quando ele me perguntou isso em um almoço no começo do ano. Disse que havia sido no acampamento de crianças interativas que minha mãe havia me obrigado a ir. Até porque Rowley já havia dado o primeiro beijo dele, e se Rowley havia conseguido esse feito com Jaden Scott, eu não poderia ficar atrás._

- Rowley está esperando você lá fora com aquela menina super talentosa que canta igual a Barbra Streisand. - _disse minha mãe arrumando a minha gravata._

- O que? Ah não, mãe Por que você disse para ele me esperar? -_ esbravejei irritado_ – eu disse pra ele encontrar a Patty lá na escola e não trazer ela aqui para ir com a gente.

- Pare de ser egoísta Greg Heffley. Rowley é seu amigo e se ele teve a hombridade de chamar uma menina, vocês devem fazer essa transição juntos. Eu já estou até escrevendo sobre isso para a minha próxima coluna.

- Não mãe. Não escreve! Sabe, pessoas leem essa coluna. Elas sabem que você é minha mãe.

- Elas leem? - _o olhar da minha mãe se encheu de alegria. Não adiantaria eu dizer que eu não queria que ela discorresse no jornal local sobre a minha "transição para o ensino médio"._

- Vamos logo bundão. Tenho ensaio da Fralda Cheia ainda hoje em ão quero ficar de seu motorista durante o resto da noite dos perdedores. - _disse Rodrick entrando pela porta_ – e você me deve mais vinte pratas por ter ido buscar o Howley e a irritante da amiga dele que não cala a boca.

_Após uma longa discussão com a minha mãe fui vencido. Corri até meu quarto e debaixo da cama peguei o bracelete que eu havia comprado para a Holly. Conversei com Anny Ferguson, uma menina que andava com ela, e descobri que o vestido dela seria azul. Comprei um bracelete da mesma cor para combinar, assim quando eu desse e ela dissesse pra mim " que lindo Greg, combina até com o meu vestido, você adivinhou!" eu teria minha deixa para me declarar pra sempre._

_Rodrick nos levaria até lá e depois nos buscaria. Mamãe o obrigou e o comprou com vinte dólares e ensaios de quinta feira da Frauda Cheia. Ele fez questão de ressaltar que eu me daria mal naquele baile e que não me deixaria na frente da escola, mas sim duas ruas antes._

- Você vai me pagar dobrado. Aquela menina não cala a boca! - _disse o Rodrick assim que entrou na sala_ – anda logo que eu tenho que encontrar o pessoal da banda ainda hoje.

_Respirei fundo e entrei no carro. Rowley estava com uma roupa ridícula. Verde limão combinando com o vestido também verde da Patty Farrell que conseguia estar mais irritante do que nunca naquela noite. Me olhou com uma careta. Que menina nojenta, ela estava no carro do meu irmão e nem assim me tratava com o devido respeito que um homem de verdade merecia._

- Hei Greg. Sabia que eu estou levando alguns chocolates no meu bolso? - _Rowley tirou as barras já derretidas do bolso do paletó verde limão dele_ – vamos comer todos eles.

_Quando abri a boca para responder o Rowley que não comeria nada naquele dia porque tinha planos grandes me lembrei da presença de Patty no carro. Na verdade ela mesma se fez presente:_

- Greg Heffley você está completamente incompatível com os padrões de um baile de inverno. - _Ah Patty. Tinha esquecido da desnecessária presença dela no carro._ - É de tradição que o menino esteja de acordo com o traje da menina. Por isso eu e Rowley fomos juntos compras nossas roupas. -_ Patty não calava a boca. Quem havia chamado ela para pegar carona comigo e com o Rowley? Aliás, porque Rowley não falava nada? Bom na verdade eu sabia o porquê. Ele tava mais entretido com o fato de dançar na festa e participar da banda que iria tocar do que com a acompanhante irritante dele._

_Eu não estava mal vestido. Não estava mesmo. Meu terno preto combinando com a minha gravata azul e minha camisa branca e uma calça jeans para não parecer tão cafona, me deixava um digno acompanhante de baile de inverno. Cortei o cabelo e até limpei as orelhas. Tinha até pensado em fazer a barba mas Rodrick disse que eu não tinha nenhum pelo que pudesse ser comparado a uma barba. E eu tinha uma carta na manga: havia comprado um bracelete para a Holly. Ela se lembraria de mim sempre que visse o bracelete. Duvido que Rowley havia comprado um para a Patty._

- O que é isso embaixo do seu paletó Greg Heffley? - _perguntou Patty com um msito de curiosidade e inveja._

- Nada da sua conta Patty.

- Se for algum bicho que vá estragar o baile eu já lhe advirto: não deixarei. Sou da comissão de eventos do nono ano e não permitirei qualquer tipo de empecilho e...

- Fica quieta Patty. Não é nada que vá atrapalhar sua comissão idiota ou o baile ok?

_Ela murmurou alguma coisa ofensiva e continuou a falar. Eu não conseguia mais ouvir aquela menina. Só conseguia pensar em quando Holly entraria no baile e me daria meu primeiro beijo. O primeiro beijo de um homem._

_Quando Rodrick estacionou o carro (duas ruas antes do baile) eu disparei correndo na frente. Não tinha tempo a perder, queria ver Holly logo. Queria botar meu plano em prática logo._

_Entrei ofegante no ginásio. Olhei em volta procurando aquela loirinha de vestido azul mas não encontrei. Na verdade o baile estava bem chato. Os meninos se acumularam de um lado e as meninas do outro. Só Fregley havia se arriscado a ultrapassar a linha de gêneros estabelecida no baile. Ele estava soltando refrigerante pelo nariz arrancando gritos de horror nas meninas._

_Por um breve momento me senti decepcionado. Rowley assim que chegou correu para o palco pois faria uma apresentação com a banda. Cantaria duas músicas. Segurei a caixinha aonde estava o bracelete que eu havia comprado para Holly. Ele seria meu ingresso direto para o primeiro beijo. Eu sentia aquilo dentro de mim. Nunca suspirei tanto por uma menina quanto por Holly Hills. Naquele momento me dei conta de que se não fosse com ela o meu primeiro beijo, não gostaria que fosse com mais ninguém._

_Resolvi tomar um refrigerante para esperar. Chirag estava no canto da mesa perto das bebidas._

- Ei Greg – _ele me acenou vindo até mim_ – soube que você tem grandes planos para hoje.

- Como assim "grandes planos" Chirag? - _do que ele estava falando?_

- Soube que você pretende beijar Holly Hills hoje.

- Quem disse isso? Quem te contou isso? -_ eu estava desesperado. A única pessoa que sabia disso era Rowley e ele era meu melhor amigo ele não contaria para ninguém._

- Fregley ouviu você dizendo para o Rowley. Dai ele contou pra mim e eu sem querer deixei escapar para o Bryce. Acho que ele não gostou muito disso porque eu descobri ainda essa semana que ele gosta da Holly também.

_Ótimo. Todos meus planos seriam enterrados por culpa do Chirag e da grande língua dele. Com Bryce na jogada eu não tinha a menor chance. Todas as meninas do nono ano suspiravam por ele. Com Holly não seria diferente._

- Chirag você quer ganhar o jogo "A disputa sangrenta - seis"? - _perguntei pegando um refrigerante de limão._

- Você tem? - os olhos dele brilhavam como os meus ao ver a Holly. Acenei que sim com a cabeça e arranquei um sorriso gigantesco de Chirag.

- Então você terá que me ajudar. Tire o Bryce do baile quando a Holy chegar. Eu prometo que te dou o jogo e todas as minhas figurinhas do filme "O pé 2 – a volta dos dedos".

- Quero que assine um contrato afirmando isso. - _tirou um papel do bolso e uma caneta do outro. Me fez assinar um contrato de próprio punho onde eu declarava que se ele me ajudasse a ganhar um beijo de Holly Hills naquela noite eu teria que dar a ele o jogo e as figurinhas._ - trato feito Heffley. Farei com que Bryce fique fora do baile assim que Holly chegar.

- Negócio fechado – _sorri e apertei a mão do Chirag. Ele apertou minha mão também com um sorriso confiante de quem faria um belo trabalho_.

_Não foi de todo ruim o Chirag descobrir meu segredo. Encontrei um comparsa que faria o meu primeiro beijo possível. Dei meia volta e peguei meu refrigerante. Abri a fim de dar um gole confiante, de vencedor. Então aconteceu. Todo conteúdo de limão foi lançado contra o meu rosto molhando toda minha camisa. Todos olharam para mim. Depois de limpar meu rosto e esfregar meus olhos pude ver Patty rindo de mim no canto do ginásio. Rowley estava se aprontando para cantar e quando viu acabou falando sozinho no palco esquecendo que estava com um microfone perto dele. O meu baile se tornava um inferno naquele momento:_

- Oh Greg, você também soltou refrigerante de limão pelo nariz?

_E todos riram de mim._

_É, era definitivo. Eu me daria mal aquela noite. Minha roupa estava toda suja de refrigerante assim com meu cabelo que eu demorei duas horas para arrumar. Estava parecendo que não tomava banho há três dias. Dei a caixinha com o bracelete para o Chirag enquanto me limpava no banheiro. Não adiantou muita coisa, eu continuava encharcado. Sentei na arquibancada para ver o show do Rowley que havia começado com ele cantando Livin La Vida Loca do Ricky Martin e que de certa maneira rompeu um pouco a linha de gêneros que estava traçada no baile desde o começo. Em toda a minha imaginação nunca pensei que me declararia para Holly cheirando refrigerante de limão. Eu não havia planejado isso. Já havia separado uma página do meu diário com as minhas perspectivas para a noite e isso não estava lá, com certeza não estava._

_Estava no inferno. E foi ai que Holly Hills entrou no ginásio. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão linda como lá em pé na porta. De repente todos os problemas que me tinham acontecido até aquele momento pareceram invisiveis. Invisiveis diante da beleza dela. Do cabelo dela. Do vestido dela, e do bracelete que eu tinha certeza que combinaria com o vestido dela._

_Chirag me olhou do meio da pista e me acenou um "jóia" como quem dizia _" já estou tomando conta do Bryce. Ele estará fora do ginásio para que você tenha a Holly pra você"_. Respirei fundo. Teria que ser um homem se queria ser beijado. E eu seria beijado. Levantei arrumando o máximo que pude a minha roupa e cheirando debaixo do meu braço que ainda cheirava limão. Mas eu não estava nem ai. Falaria com ela. Teria o beijo dela._

- Oi Holly, baile está noite vamos você linda . -_ eu disse de supetão. Ela me lançou um olhar estranho. Era um misto de curiosidade pela minha roupa estar molhada e eu cheirando limão e a frase desconexa e sem sentido que eu havia dito._

- Oi Greg. O que aconteceu com você? - _perguntou com aquela voz de anjo que só Holly Hills tinha._

- Eu tive um acidente com o refrigerante de limão. Mas agora tá tudo bem. Achei que você não viesse mais.

- Eu me atrasei porque minha irmã Heather tem um encontro hoje e ela que ficou de me trazer. Ficou três horas no banheiro se arrumando enquanto eu nem tinha tomado banho ainda. Por isso me atrasei.

- Ah tudo bem, o importante é que você veio – _eu sorri. Amava Holly por isso. Talvez tirando o fato de ela ser linda, popular, inteligente, bem vestida, cheirosa, intelectual e todos os elogios que eu poderia dar a ela, acima de tudo ela entendia o que era conviver com irmãos. E isso nos fazia ter uma conexão especial. Que ninguém mais tinha._

_Tentei uma nova abordagem. Faria o tipo de cara que achava convenções uma bobeira. Holly era famosa por ser contra convenções tradicionais._

- Esses bailes de inverno só servem para fazer as pessoas ficarem divididas.

- Eu pra falar a verdade gosto dos bailes. Eles integram o pessoal da escola.

- Eu também adoro. - _sorri meio sem graça_ – só acho meio convencional demais.

- É isso é... - _ela sorriu e observou o baile. Acho que procurava algo ou alguém, mas preferi ignorar isso._

- Então Holly quais são suas expectativas para hoje? - _comecei uma conversa aleatória buscando uma nova abordagem para ter toda atenção de Holly pra mim._

- Quero me divertir muito com vocês – _ela disse sorrindo olhando em volta_. – eu não quis dizer antes mas vou me mudar. Vamos para o Texas logo depois do Natal, eu e minha família.

_Meu coração pareceu estar do tamanho de uma azeitona naquele momento. E uma azeitona não aguenta tantos batimentos. O amor da minha vida iria embora e eu não tivera a chance de beijá-la ou me declarar para ela. Teria que ser naquela noite ou nenhuma outra._

- Mas... como assim ir embora? - _não deixei de transparecer minha frustração_ – você volta né?

- Não sei – _ela suspirou_ – não vamos vender a casa mas papai disse que ficaremos por lá uns três anos ou mais.

Queria_ chorar. Senti que se não me declarasse naquele dia, me arrependeria o resto da minha vida por isso._

- Ah, é uma pena... - _eu estava desesperado por dentro. Holly iria embora e se não fosse naquela noite, eu não conseguiria nunca mais ser feliz no amor. A levaria para fora e falaria naquele momento, Estava preparado já que nem havia sinal de Bryce Anderson por todo ginásio. Só precisava do bracelete... Oh não. Havia deixado ele com Chirag antes de ir ao banheiro me limpar_. - Holly espera aqui um pouco tá? Tenho que dizer uma coisa pra você mas só posso se tiver outra coisa em mãos. Não saia daqui está bem? Já volto.

_Corri com todo o meu fôlego atrás de Chirag. Ele estava dançando com algumas meninas mas eu nem liguei, o puxei para o canto e já fui logo perguntando:_

- Chirag cadê a caixa que eu deixei com você quando fui pro banheiro me limpar? - _ele fez uma cara não muito amigável ou feliz. Oh não, o que Chirag havia feito com o meu presente pra Holly?_ - Chirag, cadê a caixinha?

- Eu dei pro Fregley segurar. Eu queria dançar a Conga e não podia fazer segurando a caixinha.

- Chirag! Eu pedi pra você cuidar – _gritei irritado_ - cadê o Fregley?

- Acho que lá fora. Perto da piscina.

_Nem terminei de xingar o Chirag. Corri para a piscina procurando por Fregley. Ele estava perto das mesas que ficavam em volta da piscina brincando com palitos de dente._

- Fregley! - _esbravejei gritando_ – cadê a caixinha que o Chirag te deu?

- Oh, hei Greg –_ ele sorriu mostrando todos aqueles dentes com aparelho_ – eu vi o bracelete de dentro da caixinha. Muito bonito. Experimentei mas sem querer o sujei de lama, sabia que lama e refrigerante são uma ótima combinação gastronômica? -_ ele sorriu. Não queria nem pensar no fato que ele havia comido lama enquanto tomava refrigerante._

- Fregley cadê o bracelete?

- Eu resolvi limpar ele. Lavar ali, na piscina. Mas eu sem querer deixei cair e agora ele deve estar bem lá no fuuuuundo..

_Eu engoli em seco. Meu sangue já estava na estratosfera fazia tempo. Eu queria esganar o Fregley. Matar ele. Afogá-lo na lama. Engasgar ele com aqueles palitos. Mas eu tinha uma missão para aquela noite. Eu tinha que dar o meu primeiro beijo. O melhor beijo de todos. O mais importante da vida de um homem. O que faria começar uma era, um ciclo, um período da minha vida._

_Fechei os olhos. Tirei o paletó, a gravata e os sapatos e sem pensar duas vezes me joguei na piscina. Nem preciso dizer o quão gelada estava a água. Eu mal conseguia sentir meus dedos. Focado comecei a procurar pelo bracelete. No fundo da piscina ele brilhava, azul, lindo, e pronto para que eu o pegasse. Não exitei e peguei-o voltando para a atmosfera como um herói. Fiz o que precisava ser feito e agora nada me tiraria da Holly._

_Estava molhado. Estava cheirando limão. Tinha lama nos meus sapatos que o Fregley fez o favor de colocar. Mas eu ainda era um homem. Ainda era Gregory Heffley._

_Coloquei meu paletó, minha gravata emeus sapatos sujos de lama, e mais encharcado que Rowley quando caiu no lago nas últimas férias adentrei aquele ginásio. Nada tiraria o meu primeiro beijo de mim naquele dia._

- Olá pessoal sou Rowley Jefferson e hoje nós vamos botar pra quebrar –_ disse Rowley no microfone. Quem fala "vamos botar pra quebrar" hoje em dia?_

_Eu nunca entendi como ele conseguia. Rowley não ligava para nada do que os outros fossem pensar. E conseguia certa popularidade com isso. De repente todos estavam em fila dançando da mesma forma sendo liderados pelo próprio Rowley que começou uma fila de dança da macarena._

_Holly estava atrás de Rowley que neste momento havia descido do palco e se juntado ao pessoal para dançar. Era minha chance._

_Não ficaria ali parado esperando que as coisas acontecessem para mim. Faria minhas oportunidades. Ficaria atrás dela na Macarena e a chamaria para o lado de fora e daria a ela o bracelete. Depois me declararia, diria o quanto a amo, daríamos um beijo apaixonado igual o daqueles filmes que a mamãe assistia e chorava ao som de My Heart Will Go Own da Celine Dion e ainda depois dos feriados, todos comentariam quanto Greg Heffley havia marcado a vida de Holly Hills em sua passagem pela nona série e na cidade._

_Me aproximava como um verdadeiro homem .O mais decidido, o mais determinado. Não estava nem ai se estava todo molhado e sujo de lama. Faria o que tinha vindo fazer._

_Foi ai então que Bryce encostou os dedos na cintura dela. Holly virou-se e sorriu para ele. Os dois saíram da fila e foram para um canto isolado do ginásio. Olhei para Chirag que com um dar de ombros veio até mim._

- Desculpa Greg. Bryce me prometeu mais um jogo se eu parasse de importuná-lo e o deixasse dizer a Holly que gostava dela. Não pude recusar uma oferta dessa. Além disso ele disse que ele mesmo contaria que você pretendia beijar ela hoje e ela ficaria brava com você de qualquer maneira.

- Sai fora Chirag. _- era o Rowley_ – você não sabe o que é ter amigos.

_Eu não ouvia uma só palavra. Meus olhos cheios de cólera só conseguiam ver o modo como Holly sorria para o Bryce e escutava atentamente tudo o que ele dizia. O modo como sorria e como aceitou dançar com ele uma música lenta que começou a tocar. O modo como Bryce roubava todo o meu sonho, todo o meu plano, todo o meu momento com Holly Hills. Era tão injusto. O cara já tinha tudo, precisava ter também a Holly? A **minha** Holly?_

- Não fique assim Greg – _Rowley passou a mão pelo meu ombro_ – depois que ela terminar de conversar com o Bryan, você vai falar com ela e diz que gosta dela também.

_Achei tudo estúpido. Aquele baile, aquelas pessoas, Chirag, Rowley, a roupa que eu estava usando, o meu estado patético todo molhado. Todas as risadas e piadas que eram feitas ao meu respeito. Virei tão nervoso que as lágrimas nos meus olhos nem foram percebidas por Rowley. Nem por mim. Estava tão molhado que as lágrimas e a água da piscina eram uma só no meu corpo patético de perdedor._

_Apertava aquele bracelete com tanta força que quase o quebrei em minhas mãos. Fui pra fora do ginásio, precisava de ar. Não conseguia respirar de tanto que meu coração se apertava de tanto que eu queria chorar. Fui para a arquibancada da quadra onde costumava ficar o queijo. Sentei em um canto escuro e fiquei olhando pro colégio. Por ginásio. Naquele momento Bryce teria roubado meu beijo com a Holly também. Chutei a parede. Que raiva eu sentia._

- Para de ser estúpido Heffley, eu não quero ser culpada por danos ao patrimônio escolar que você causar. - _era Patty Farrel. Eu estava tão nervoso que a última voz que eu queria escutar era a dela._

- Então vai se danar Patty Fatty. Não to nem ai para o que você pensa! Morra! - _esbravejei com raiva._

_Esperei pelo esporro e o discurso irritante dela. Mas não veio. Patty ficou quieta e continuou olhando para o nada. Achei aquilo esquisito. Para falar a verdade achei aquilo mais que esquisito, talvez conhecendo Patty desde pequeno eu poderia dizer com certeza que aquilo era anormal. Me arrisquei a perguntar._

- Por que você está aqui e não lá dentro infernizando a vida dos outros?

- Não é da sua conta Heffley. Me deixe em paz. O que você está fazendo aqui? Fiquei sabendo que pretendia beijar Holly Hills hoje, e tendo em vista que está aqui no estado mais deplorável que eu já vi, acho que seus planos não deram muito certo não é? - _ela havia chorado. Pude perceber pois me aproximei e à luz da lua os olhos azuis dela estavam vermelhos._

_Aqui vai uma nota: **pela primeira vez percebi que os olhos de Patty Farrell eram azuis.**_

- Bryce roubou meu beijo. - _confessei. Sabia que me arrependeria daquilo porque eu estava falando sobre as minhas frustrações para Patty Farrel e ela simplesmente me azucrinaria pro resto da minha vida por conta disso._

- Ele disse pra mim que nunca dançaria comigo. - e_la também confessou_ – é por isso que estou aqui.

_Por um momento Patty Farrell não parecia tão ameaçadora e malvada. Ela estava mais frágil que eu. Afinal ela era uma menina. Ela era mais sensível. E eu teria que sobreviver como um homem que era. Então confessei, esbravejei, profetizei:_

- Odeio Bryce Anderson.

_Patty não disse nada. Sinto que por dentro ela concordou comigo e com o meu ódio._

- Você gosta dele? - _p__erguntei quebrando o longo silêncio que havia se estabelecido._

- Não é da sua conta Heffley.

- Gosta sim, se não gostasse não estaria aqui isolada chorando.

- Olha quem fala o senhor "vou beijar Holly Hills hoje todo molhado e sujo de lama".

_Fiquei com vontade de xingar ela. Mas de certo modo ela não tinha dito nenhuma mentira._

- Tudo bem eu não vou contar que você gosta dele. Se eu bem te conheço Patty Farrell você fará da vida de Bryce Anderson um inferno de agora em diante, e isso meio que me deixa feliz.

_Ela sorriu. É, quem diria que eu terminaria minha noite planejada com muito romance ao lado de Patty Farrell. Que ninguém soubesse que eu estava lá naquele momento. Apertei os dedos. O bracelete que eu havia comprado pra Holly ainda estava na minha mão. Não queria aquilo comigo. Me lembrava o meu fracasso diante do meu primeiro amor. Olhei pra Patty que ainda estava olhando para o nada e me aproximei do banco que ela estava sentada._

- Toma, pra você. - _estiquei a mão e quando vi tinha dado o bracelete que era da Holly para ela. Se fosse para que eu esquecesse aquele dia, que aquele presente cujo eu tinha gastado todas as minhas economias ficassem com a pessoa que eu mais odiava: Patty Farrel._

- Porque você tá me dando isso? - _ela pegou olhando bem desconfiada pra mim_. - não é nenhum tipo de bomba né Heffley? Eu não estou dando trégua com você. Se for alguma brincadeira eu juro que vou fazer da sua vida um inferno maior do que já fiz todos esses anos. - _Os olhos dela estavam menos inchados e vermelhos. Mais azuis que antes. Dava pra ver a Lua dentro dos olhos dela._

- Não sei. Acho que é porque é azul. E combina com os seus olhos.

_Esperei Patty Farrell me dar um chute entre as pernas. Ou me xingar e gritar pra todo mundo que eu gostava dela, o que era mentira, eu não gostava só não estava com vontade de brigar. Na verdade estava pensando porque raios eu estava dizendo aquilo para ela. Porque eu tinha dado o bracelete da Holly para ela? Porque eu não estava aproveitando toda raiva que eu tinha dentro de mim para jogar na cara dela todos as vezes que ela me fez ser humilhado por todos da escola e o porquê de Bryce Anderson não beijar ela que era o mesmo motivo pelo qual ninguém gostava dela: ela era irritante, nojenta, convencida, chata e não era bonita como a Holly._

- Você tá gozando com a minha cara Heflley? - _ela estava segurando o bracelete e olhava pra mim não com raiva, ou desprezo, ou confusa, mas com cara de quem não sabia o que esperar._

- Só achei que tendo em vista que nós dois terminamos a noite da pior maneira possível, um de nós merece algo para se lembrar desse momento repugnante de nossas vidas. Quando você olhar esse bracelete vai lembrar do dia que foi desprezada por Bryce Anderson e consolada por Greg Heffley.

- Bom sendo assim – _ela tirou uma das fitas verdes do cabelo que estava amarrado como se fosse um ornamento na cabeça dela. Patty tinha essa característica entre todas as outras: era exagerada._ - pega isso aqui também. Pra você se lembrar do dia que Holly Hills foi beijada por Bryce Anderson e você, desesperado, deu um presente pra sua inimiga mortal, Patty Farrell.

_Eu peguei e dei um meio sorriso como agradecimento. Voltei a olhar pra lua. Estava bonita, e eu nem estava com tanto frio embora soubesse que dali dois dias teria um tremendo resfriado e não poderia ajudar no jantar de ação de graças. O que seria ótimo, porque eu detestava isso mesmo._

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Hefley? - _Patty queboru o silêncio mais uma vez_ – você ia mesmo beijar a Holly Hills?

- Bem, eu... eu planejei isso. - confessei suspirando derrotado.

- Ia ser seu primeiro beijo? - _ela estava levemente corada. Acho que estava com vergonha de perguntar isso pra mim. Eu estava me preparando para responder o que eu dizia a todos: não porque em um acampamento chato que minha mãe tinha me obrigado a ir uma menina duas vezes mais bonita que a holly tinha ficado apaixonada por mim e por isso fiquei me sentindo mal de dizer não a menina quando ela me pediu um beijo. Mas por algum motivo (e até hoje, depois de tanto tempo eu me pergunto qual foi ele) eu resolvi dizer a verdade para Patty Farrell._

- Ia sim. Ia ser meu primeiro e apaixonado beijo.

Achei que ela ia gargalhar e começar a gritar _" Eu sabia Heffley, sabia que as suas histórias sobre ter beijado uma menina no acampamento eram mentira! Você não passa de um boca virgem apaixonado"_ mas não. Patty Farrell só ficou olhando pra mim por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar logo depois.

_Aqui neste momento comecei a pensar em algumas coisas. Estavam filmando a gente. Patty tinha começado a estrelar um reality show sobre como torturar pré adolescentes que estão saindo do ensino fundamental e eu era o primeiro alvo. Ou ela estava gravando tudo o que eu estava dizendo para poder usar contra mim depois. Ou ela estava me torturando para depois postar no youtube minha declaração e conseguir mais de um milhão de acessos com a minha desgraça. Só que Patty não esboçava reações. Só olhava fixo para o nada. Atrevi-me a perguntar algo que dividira águas profundas entre mim e Patty:_

- E você? Já beijou? -_ perguntei assim, de repente, simples e direto._

_Patty Abriu a boca para dizer algo. Depois fechou. Dai voltou a abrir e soltou um "ah" mas ai fechou a boca de novo. Depois de fazer isso umas três vezes ela suspirou e finalmente me respondeu:_

- Não. Eu nunca beijei na boca.

_A resposta não me surpreendeu. Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum garoto louco o suficiente para beijar ela. Ou querer beijar ela._

- O High School vai ser pior não é? - _ela voltou a falar_ – digo, pra pessoas como nós dois. Que não são Holly Hills ou Bryce Anderson.

- Acho que faz parte, é um transição. - _suspirei_ – acho que se não passássemos por isso não teremos sobre o que amadurecer.

_Ou escrever. Pensei lembrando que assim que chegasse em casa e tomasse um banho eu escreveria toda a minha decepção em meu diário (digo, caderno de memórias) e choraria mais um pouco. Patty estava segurando o bracelete que eu iria dar à Holly mas tinha dado para ela. Por um segundo, agi por impulso como eu imaginei que agiria durante toda aquela noite. Me aproximei dela e tirei o bracelete das mãos dela. Ela encarou meu rosto sem entender muita coisa e eu ainda olhando nos olhos dela (azuis, muito azuis, extremamente azuis) abri o bracelete e coloquei no pulso esquerdo dela._

P_atty Farrell não parecia estar viva. Não piscava. Não falava, cheguei até duvidar que respirava naquele momento. Quando fechei o bracelete ao redor do pulso magro e pálido e me ajeitei para levantar e me afastar, ela segurou meu braço. Eu estava cheirando refrigerante de limão, mas Patty cheirava algo muito bom. Parecia cheiro de banho misturado com flores, talvez aquelas gardênias que tinham no jardim da vovó. Eu não sei se havia planejado aquilo (não tinha mesmo, hoje tenho consciência disso) mas conforme o rosto dela se aproximava do meu eu senti meu coração disparar. Eu sabia que estava daquele jeito porque estava prestes a dar o meu primeiro beijo e ele seria com Patty Farrell e eu deveria correr, ou jogar ela arquibancada abaixo ou algo do tipo. Talvez empurrar ela pra longe e fugir pro Alaska pro resto da minha vida. Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Só fiquei olhando para aqueles olhos azuis ficando mais e mais próximo dos meus e então se fecharem enquanto a boca dela (que estava mais vermelha que o normal) pousava na minha delicadamente._

_E ai aconteceu. Foram quatro segundos. Os mais intensos e estranhos na minha vida. Eu não sei até hoje o que senti naquele momento. Patty Farrell me beijou. Ela me beijou. Quase gritava desesperado esperando a morte "PATTY FARRELL ME BEIJOU! CORRAM PARA AS COLINAS". Mas apenas fiquei ali, parado, com a boca dela sob a minha._

_Ela se afastou tão rápido que eu fiquei com medo dela me matar. Mas não. Patty estava vermelha, e depois ficou roxa e estava quase ficando púrpura. Eu apenas me sentei e fiquei atônito como qualquer outro menino que tivesse sido beijado por Patty Farrell ficaria._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ou dizer. Na verdade olhei pra trás procurando alguém e rezando para que ninguém tivesse visto. Patty estava olhando pro chão e não parecia que falaria algo muito amigável se eu resolvesse perguntar "QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO PATTY? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA?"._

_Então foi quando eu depois de um minuto contados meticulosamente com todos os mississipis possíveis resolvi encarar Patty Farrell que não fazia nenhum movimento. Ela ainda estava bem vermelha. E eu estava ali, olhando, pronto para começar a falar. Mas não falei nada. Me aproximei de novo dela (e nesse momento eu me lembro que só conseguia pensar em como morreria de vergonha, arrependimento, e nojo depois) e disse algo que só um homem de verdade que estava disposto a encarar Patty Farrel diria:_

- Me beija de novo? Só que com a língua? - _sussurrei perto do ouvido dela_.

_Não sei explicar direito como aconteceu. Mas aconteceu. Ela ficou digerindo a pergunta durante uns segundos sem fazer nada. Daí então ela passou bem desajeitada os braços pelos meus ombros fechando-os atrás da minha cabeça. Eu sentei mais perto, coloquei a mão na cintura dela (é eu coloquei a mão na cintura de Patty Fatty, a minha inimiga mortal) e repousei os lábios na boca dela. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Até que ela abriu a boca dela e eu logo enfiei a minha língua desajeitada lá dentro. Como que naturalmente nossas línguas começaram a deslizar uma por cima da outra. Que coisa estranha. Se pensar biologicamente, até nojento. Abria e fechava a boca várias vezes imitando um filme que eu tinha visto do 007 com a minha mãe antes dela me tirar da sala por conter cenas fortes para um menino de quatorze anos._

_Aos poucos fui pegando o jeito. Patty inverteu a posição do rosto dela. Acho que tava cansada de ficar com a cabeça pensa só para um lado. E conforme ela foi virando eu fui virando também sem deixar e enfiar minha língua na boca dela. Depois de alguns segundos eu até que tava começando a gostar daquilo. Ela tinha uma boca macia que amortecia a minha e a língua dela era molhada, mole e escorregadia._

_Parei de contar. Ficamos ali uns dez minutos, talvez quinze, nos beijando. Depois eu ouvi uns barulhos perto da piscina e resolvi ir embora sem dizer nada, apenas acenei pra ela._

_Quando Rodrick veio buscar a mim ao Rowley e a Patty nem olhávamos no rosto um do outro._

- Greg não fica chateado pelo que aconteceu com a Holly. Eu fiquei sabendo que o Bryce nem beijou ela, porque ela empurrou ele antes. Não aconteceu nada. Você ainda tem chances cara. - _Rowley parecia bastante seguro do que dizia_ – quer dizer, ela vai embora logo depois dos feriados e ela também já sabe que você planejava beijar ela hoje. Então você vai ter que ralar um pouco. Mas tudo bem, você consegue, você vai ter o seu beijo com ela eu acredito.

_Rodrick mandou Rowley calar a boca algumas vezes. Ele também estava chateado porque a Heather (irmã mais velha da Holly) iria embora também. Eu nem conseguia ouvir direito o que o Rowley estava falando, estava olhando para fora da janela e não encarei Patty de jeito nenhum. Ela tampouco falava. Só respondia Rowley as vezes quando ele perguntava como havia sido a apresentação musical dele no baile. Quando ela saiu do carro eu nem sequer virei o rosto para dar tchau._

_Naquele dia eu cheguei em casa e não estava tão mal pelo que havia acontecido em relação a Holly. Não havia sido de todo mal, tendo em vista que eu nem sequer consegui falar com a Holly. Eu sabia que o amor que eu sentia por ela iria demorar para ir embora, mas ele iria embora de qualquer maneira junto com ela para o Texas._

_ Tirei a fita verde do meu bolso e guardei embaixo da minha cama, em um buraco debaixo do piso de madeira junto com outras coisas que eu tinha e que eu considerava ultra-secretas e que ninguém poderia encontrar. Ao olhar aquela fita eu deveria lembrar do dia que sofri por amor por não ter tido a chance de dizer à Holly Hills o que eu sentia por ela. Mas eu só conseguia pensar naqueles quase quinze minutos beijando Patty Farrell e o quanto havia sido errado, estranho, e gostoso._

_É eu não tinha terminado a noite com a Holly. Talvez eu tivesse a chance de beijá-la de novo em algum outro momento. Talvez eu ainda gostasse dela depois do feriado. Talvez. Mas o fato de que eu havia beijado Patty Farrell não me fazia menos homem. Eu tinha cruzado a linha entre a pré adolescência e a adolescência não tinha? O High School seria pior sim, Patty tinha razão. Eu continuaria lutando com o meu dilema da popularidade e ela em ser a melhor da sala em tudo (ou quase tudo). Talvez ela não me ameaçasse mais com as surras que ela já havia me dado. Quando dei por mim, percebi que não estava nem um pouco arrependido do meu primeiro beijo. Eu havia gostado._

_Depois do feriado eu e Patty nem nos falávamos na escola. Ela ficou umas semanas sem me irritar. Depois voltaram ao normal as coisas. Os boatos sobre eu ter cogitado beijar a Holly despareceram logo, também porque ela havia ido embora. Quanto à Bryce, todos comentavam do fora que ele havia tomado da Holly, esquecendo completamente o que ele fizera com a Patty. As coisas definitivamente não seriam melhores. Ou mais fáceis. Ou mais comuns. Ou menos complicadas. Mas eu estava disposto a encarar sem grandes expectativas (embora eu soubesse que eu voltaria a me apaixonar de novo e criaria todas elas novamente) o futuro que me esperava._

_ Eu e Patty nunca mais falamos daqueles beijos trocados na arquibancada no dia do baile de inverno. Talvez um dia eu volte a comentar..._


End file.
